deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Riolu-San/Riolu-San Plays Pokemon Platinum Randomized Nuzlocke
Here is really just a blog of me duing a Nuzlocke for fun, and an excuse to write a funny story. The Story Riolu-San and his little brother are aguring who is the better trainer and Arceus forces them into Sinnoh while randomizing, the pokemon, items, TMs and HMs, the movesets for a Pokemon, the trainers, and the abilities on a Pokemon. Only one will win. Part One, The Starters and the First Captures, and Death Galore... Arceus: Everything is randomized, even the movesets and abilities on a Pokemon. Riolu-San: Aw crap... Jedi: Well I'll pick my class now... WAIT THERE IS ONLY COOL TRAINER (F)?!?! Riolu-San: Jokes on you, I got the Rocket Leader Title. Jedi: What are the starters.. gimmie!!! Arceus: Fine... but Riolu picks first... Riolu-San: Okay... Cleffa... Meme Weed and... wait Dratini I call dibs... Jedi: Okay then I pick Cleffa. Arceus: Fairy Type is not in this game. Jedi: DANG IT! I'll just take the meme weed then... Arceus: I'm off, probably gonna be in the hands of some 6 year old or worse you... ARCEUS AWAY!!! Jedi: FITE ME I'LL REK YOU... Riolu-San: Okay. Dratini Psycho Cut. Dratini: Sure, whatever... Dratini whips the Bellsprout next to him with psychich energy somehow... Bellsprout: Oh that is it! Jedi: Bellsprout, Dragon Rush. Bellsprout: YOU GONNA GET IT NOW!!! Bellsprout rushes at the Dratini but misses by 1 millimeter. Dratini: THATS WHAT U GEEEEEEEEEET!!! Riolu-San: Dratini Mach Punch... Dratini pulls up a stand and it punches the Bellsprout at mach speeds. Jedi HOW COULD YOU!!! Riolu-San: RNG loves me thats how. Jedi: I'm getting out of here! Riolu-San: see ya. Riolu-San than dubs the Dratini Jotaro, even though he forgot to offically name him, he then caught a Larvitar named THE WORLD! and Vigiroth named Expansion... both shortly died afterwards, but he got a Deoxsys he dubbed Star Platinum, a Bayleef he dubbed Mr. Stake who was killed by Jedi shortly after, a Shroomish dubbed 1-Up, a Lileep named Groot, who was shortly put in the box for saftey reasons, and finally he caught a Clefairy he dubbed Pinkachu for obvious reasons. As the tried to make it through the cave Star Platinum lost his life to an angry Armaldo that got a lucky Fissure to connect although he was shortly avenged Jotaro. But with the loss they gained two new additions to the team. A Grumpig dubbed Baconator, and a Yanma dubbed Goggles. Riolu-San: What the heck was all that? We lost a freaking legendary, a pseduo legendary, and MURRRRRRSTAKE!!! Jotaro: This world is crazy! Heck I am only safe due to my natrual bulk, and only having to fear Ice and Dragon attacks because Fairy Types don't exist yet! Pinkachu: Well at least me and Goggles got the bones of our enemies, particually that Armaldo. Goggles: How else would we use Bone Club and Bonemarang?! Jotaro (Dratini) as of part 1.PNG|Jotaro 1-Up as of part 1.PNG|1-Up Pinkachu as of part 1.PNG|Pinkachu Baconator as of part 1.PNG|Baconator Goggles as of Part 1.PNG|Goggles Current Boxed Pokemon for prt 1.PNG|The Box Dead Box as of part 1.PNG|Dead 1-Up: Thank Arceus that I'm still alive, I almost died to a random wild Magikarp with Sheer Cold! Baconator: I am just thankful you stopped me from my sucidal Brave Birds. Riolu-San: Well the first gym is approching so we are gonna have to start grinding... Anyone who is not Jotaro or 1-Up. Part 2, Roark and More Category:Blog posts